


La mañana de navidad

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SasuNaru Day, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Esta es la historia de como celebran la navidad Naruto y Sasuke junto a su pequeño hijo





	La mañana de navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía.
> 
> Este es un Sasunaru con mención de mpreg

ONE SHOT LA MAÑANA DE NAVIDAD

 

La blanca nieve del invierno cubría las calles de la aldea de Konoha, algo que resultaba ideal para que los niños jugaran a todo tipo de cosas. Entre ellos un pequeño de ojos azules y cabellos negros corría de un lado al otro en el parque arrojando bolas de nieve a todos los que estuvieran desprevenidos.

—¡Menma! —llamó Naruto con su estridente voz—. Es hora de ir a casa.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió a gritos yendo donde él dejando a los demás niños con los que había estado jugando.

—Niñito de mami ―se burló uno de los infantes haciéndole gestos para molestarlo―. Te salvó la campana justo cuando estabas perdiendo —dijo el hijo de Gaara y Sai.

—No es cierto, Ryuuji —reclamó el morenito, dándose la vuelta para mirar mal al otro niño—.  Sabes que iba a vencerte ttebayo.

—Lo que digas, cobarde ―respondió el otro sarcasmo.

El comentario bastó para molestar al pequeño y orgulloso niño que había heredado el carácter altanero y obstinado de su padre moreno. Con una sonrisa similar a la que el mencionado hacía, lanzó una bola de nieve que el otro niño esquivó fácilmente. Se burló de la puntería de Menma, pero no contaba con que el niño haya apuntado hacia las ramas del árbol cerca suyo, provocando que Ryuuji fuera enterrado por toda la nieve acumulada.

—¡Menma! —llamó Naruto nuevamente, pero en tono de sorpresa y regaño al ver lo que hizo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el infante inocentemente tomando su mano—. Papá Sasuke dice que no debo dejar que nadie se burle de mí.

—Eres tan parecido al Teme —dijo suspirando Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Vamos a comprar lo que falta para la cena que él prometió estar con nosotros para la mañana de navidad. Y luego le haces tu carta a Santa.

—Santa no existe —afirmó mirándolo seriamente—. Eso es un cuento para niños.

—Pues tú eres un niño —dijo el rubio mirando a su hijo—. Sólo tienes seis años.

—No por eso soy tonto ―afirmó con una media sonrisa.

Con otro suspiro Naruto siguió caminando con su hijo por las tiendas comprando todo lo necesario para la cena. A veces desearía que su hijo no fuera tan listo como Uchiha. El cual, por una misión de última hora, estaba en algún país lejano a solas con la princesa que estaba escoltando.

_A solas_

_A solas_

_¡A SOLAS!_

En la cabeza del blondo sólo veía a su esposo con aquella mujer. Ya se los imaginaba yendo por un camino peligroso, en medio del cual los atrapaba una fuerte tormenta de nieve y se veían en la necesidad de refugiarse en una estrecha y oscura cueva. Quitándose la ropa mojada y dándose calor mutuamente mientras…

—¡Maldito Teme! —gritó Naruto celoso en medio de la calle sólo por imaginar esa situación.

—¿Qué hizo ahora mi papá? —preguntó Menma sin entender a su papi. El pequeño sabía que a veces su padre era muy obstinado y algo altanero sacando de quicio al rubio, pero ahora ni siquiera estaba cerca.

—Aún nada —respondió serio el mayor de ojos azules mirando a su niño—. Pero lo hará, yo lo sé y me las va a pagar ―prometió con un gesto decidido a castigar a su esposo fuera o no, culpable.

El más joven negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino cuidando a su papi rubio de todos los que intentaban darle “consuelo” durante la ausencia de su otro padre. Menma fruncía el ceño con molestia cada vez que alguna mujer o algún hombre, hablaban de lo desconsiderado que era Sasuke al dejarlos solos en Noche Buena. Claro que ninguno de ellos salió ileso luego de que Menma utilizara todo lo que tenía a la mano para jugarles bromas pesadas a espaldas de su papi.

En aquella bonita Noche Buena la cena la pasaron entre Naruto y Menma. Ambos estaban desanimados por la ausencia del moreno mayor, pero no había nada que hacer, una misión era una misión. Sin embargo, no podían evitar querer tenerlo allí presente. Debido a esa falta de ánimo ambos se fueron a acostar temprano. Mientras Menma era arropado por su papi sólo pensaba en qué su único deseo era que su padre no tardara demasiado en llegar.

Pasadas unas horas desde que se quedó dormido escuchó ruidos sospechosos en la casa. Como buen niño curioso, fue a revisar lo que estaba sucediendo y al hacerlo se llevó una enorme sorpresa ante lo que vio…

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Llegada la mañana, Uzumaki removió de su cálida cama al pequeño niño que aun descansaba, pese a lo tarde que se estaba haciendo.

—Menma, Menma —habló su papi rubio moviendo al pequeño que aún dormía—. Ven a ver tus regalos.

Sin perder el tiempo abrió los ojos de una sola vez y fue corriendo hasta el árbol de Navidad encontrándose justo con lo pidió, o bueno, más o menos lo que pidió, ya que al pie del árbol estaba su padre Sasuke usando sólo sus pantalones teniendo su torso desnudo y atado como si fuera un cerdo.

—¡Papá!  —gritó el pequeño entre la alegría de verlo presente y la sorpresa de verlo atado—. ¿Por qué estás atado?

—Eso es porque tu papá fue un niño malo —dijo Naruto riendo.

—El que me ató me las va a pagar caro —afirmó el moreno con gesto de enojo—. Dobe desátame de una vez ―ordenó volviéndose a remover atado.

—¿Ves, Menma? —preguntó el rubio ignorando a su esposo aun atado—. Santa si existe y te trajo lo que querías.

—Sí —asintió el morenito con una enorme sonrisa—. Pero Santa es muy malo —afirmó mirándolo serio.

—¿Es por atar a tu papá? —cuestionó Uzumaki acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—No, eso seguramente se lo ganó solo —comentó ganándose una mirada de molestia del de ojos negros—. Es porque maltrata renos.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos padres.

—Anoche me levanté porque oí ruidos raros y vi a Santa montando a su reno —relató el morenito moviendo sus manos para ayudar a su relato—. El reno decía “ _aquí no, aún no”,_ pero Santa seguía montándole muy fuerte y hacia chillar al reno como cerdo en el matadero.

—Deja de reírte, Teme —ordenó Naruto mirando la sonrisa divertida de su esposo.

—¿Dije algo malo? —cuestionó el niño sin entender la reacción de sus padres.

—No, no lo hiciste —dijo Sasuke mirándolo directamente con una pequeña sonrisa cálida para su pequeño—. Es sólo que hay _ciertos renos_ que chillan como cerdos.

—Menma ¿por qué mejor no revisas tus otros regalos? —sugirió Uzumaki palmeando su espalda mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada—. Quizás encuentres alguna otra de las cosas que pediste.

—¿Mi hermanito estará en alguna de las cajas? —preguntó lleno de emoción corriendo a buscar el obsequio.

Mientras el niño iba en búsqueda de su hermanito, el de ojos azules se acercó a desatar a Sasuke. Llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando éste lo abrazó de improviso.

—Sabes que soy bueno en jutsus de escape —dijo besando suavemente su cuello.

—Y tú sabes que no debimos hacerlo mientras estábamos disfrazados —reclamó con un puchero dejándose besar.

—Pero es que te veías muy “montable” como reno —afirmó mirándolo con sus ojos negros mientras mordisqueaba una de sus orejas.

—Pudiste darle traumas a nuestro hijo ―alegó frunciendo los labios, pero sin apartar a su pareja.

—Lo que lo traumó fueron los chillidos de cerdo —comentó con su media sonrisa mostrándose altanero.

—¿Podemos dejar al cerdo en paz? —cuestionó Uzumaki molesto por lo que decía de él.

Aun con el puchero y el gesto de enfado Uchiha siguió besándolo mientras sus manos se aventuraban dentro de la ropa de su esposo. Acariciaba todo a su paso con gran calma haciendo sonrojar a su pareja que respiraba cada vez más agitado.

—Quieto Santa o volveré a atarte —advirtió el blondo viendo a su hijo volver con algunos juguetes.

—Papá, papi no encontré a mi hermanito —dijo con un puchero el pequeño mirándolos con un poco de decepción por no encontrar al bebé.

—Quizás para la siguiente navidad —trató de animar Naruto.

—Si te portas bien seguro que Santa te manda tu hermanito un poco antes —comentó el moreno con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué bien! —celebró el niño con alegría.

Naruto frunció el ceño recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando el moreno había llegado a la casa vestido de Santa.

 

_Uchiha había hecho todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo a la cena de Noche Buena, pero con la tormenta de nieve que hubo en su camino eso le resultó aún más difícil, empero nada que un ninja de sus habilidades no pudiera manejar. Sabiendo de la insistencia de su rubio en que su hijo debía creer en cosas propias de su edad, entre ellas la del gordo que repartía regalos, a regañadientes se puso un traje de Santa Claus para engañar a su hijo. A su parecer estaba bien que su niño fuera tan listo de no caer en ello, pero Naruto opinaba lo opuesto y alegaba que, como cualquier niño, Menma debía tener la ilusión que los demás. Seguramente, Naruto sólo quería darle a su hijo aquellas fantasías que él no tuvo de niño, por lo que entendía el afán de su Usuratonkachi._

_Al llegar a su casa entró por la ventana a la habitación que compartían y lo tocó suavemente en el hombro para despertarlo. Si él se vestía de forma tan ridícula a riesgo de que algún conocido lo viera y lo convirtiera en el hazmerreír de la aldea, por su orgullo Uchiha que el Dobe también lo acompañaría y ya tenía listo un traje ideal para ese escandaloso rubio._

_—Dobe despierta —ordenó Sasuke zarandeándolo sin mucho éxito._

_—¿Santa? —preguntó aun adormilado—. Tráeme al Teme y algún repelente para zorras para que ese bastardo no me sea infiel._

_—Nunca te he sido infiel, Usuratonkachi —reclamó Sasuke dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza._

_—¡Teme! —elevó la voz al verlo—. Llegaste antes._

_—Ten —dijo el moreno dándole un traje de reno—. Tú sufre conmigo ―comentó mientras ponía un gesto de burla al imaginar a Naruto sintiendo vergüenza por aquella ropa._

_—¡Ay, pero qué lindo! —comentó con una enorme sonrisa lleno de alegría como siempre, mientras se vestía._

_—Deberías sufrir —comentó el portador del Sharingan rodando los ojos con decepción—. Bien, vamos._

_Disfrazados fingieron entrar en la casa dejando los regalos allí. Hacían leves ruidos y si Menma despertaba tanto mejor, ya que vería sus disfraces mientras “desaparecían” dejándole la ilusión de que Santa era real. Mas el niño parecía tener el sueño tan pesado como Naruto, dado que no despertó ni con el grito que el rubio dio al ver a su esposo. Mirando con detenimiento el árbol Sasuke notó una tarjeta escondida entre las ramas._

_—Mira, Dobe —llamó enseñándole la carta con una media sonrisa—. Menma hizo una carta._

_—Pequeño Teme sí hizo la carta después de todo ttebayo —reclamó con un puchero sabiendo que su hijo fingió no estar interesado, pero dejó una carta a sus espaldas._

_—Aquí dice que quiere algunos juguetes, a mí para navidad y un hermanito lo más pronto posible —susurró acercándose a su esposo con una mirada que le dejó claro sus intenciones._

_—Menma podría vernos —intentó excusar inútilmente, dejándose llevar por los candentes besos y las caricias que le propiciaba mientras lo preparaba para entrar—. Aquí no, aún no —pidió mientras era embestido por el otro—. Aun sabiendo que era demasiado tarde._

_Sin percatarse de que habían sido vistos se acomodaron la ropa como si nada, pero Uzumaki estaba molesto porque su marido lo había engatusado con sus besos sin dejarle oportunidad de negarse. Lo había extrañado y necesitaba de él, pero el Teme se las iba a pagar por no tener decencia al hacérselo en la sala, pudo haber esperado hasta volver al cuarto que compartían. En venganza aprovechó cuando el moreno recién terminaba de bañarse para atarlo con ayuda de sus clones de sombra y dejarlo listo para que Menma lo viera._

Pese a lo sucedido la noche anterior Naruto estaba feliz de tener a su familia reunida la mañana de Navidad, eso era algo que nunca había tenido de niño y era muy satisfactorio para él ver que su hijo si podía disfrutarlo. El rubio tenía el único deseo que siempre pidió a Santa desde que supo de su “existencia”: una familia.

 

OWARI


End file.
